Untitled for now
by Ashley218
Summary: When the unthinkable occurs, will Shelby be able to fight for her life to get back to Rachel and Beth?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So I have a small idea where I'm going with this and I have no idea how often I'm going to be able to update but this idea was just buzzing around in my head so I had to write it. This is the first chapter. Enjoy

Glee

"Goodnight Rachel," Shelby said as she bent down to plant a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Night mom. I love you," the girl replied.

"I love you too," Shelby said while smiling.

After turning off Rachel's bedroom light and closing the door, Shelby made her way to Beth's room to check on her once more before she retired for the night. She found that the baby was sleeping soundly and smiled to herself. Life was perfect. She had reconnected with Rachel and now she was staying at her house from Friday's to Monday's. And she had Beth. Beautiful baby Beth. Rachel adored her; they couldn't be separated.

When Shelby got to her own room, she changed into an oversized NYU t-shirt and black yoga pants. So comfy, she thought. As she settled into her bed she thanked God for everything she had now, despite her past screw-ups. If you had asked her this question a year ago she would have replied differently, but now, she wouldn't ask for anything more.

A few hours later, Shelby was suddenly jolted from her sleep by a cloth covering her nose and mouth. In panic, her heart stopped for a beat as a sweet, suffocating scent filled her nose. She tried to scream but the man who covered her mouth muffled the sounds. The man, who was dressed all in black and wore a black ski mask, was very strong, so strong that he held down Shelby's arms with his free hand. Eventually, her muffled pleas for help quieted as she succumbed to the chloroform.

Under his mask, Bad Guy (let's call him) smiled; the first part of his task had been accomplished. After taking the blanket off, he scooped the unconscious Shelby up in his arms and proceeded to carry her downstairs, out of the house, and into the backseat of his black pickup truck.

Glee

Rachel was woken from her sweet dream that she could no longer remember by Beth's cries. She glanced at her clock, which told her that it was 6:16. she figured her mom would go get her so she closed her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. After listening to the baby for a couple more minutes, she got up and decided to tend to Beth, still confused as to why her mom hadn't gone to get her.

Rachel poked her head into Beth's room to see that Shelby was not there. The baby had pulled herself up to stand against the side of the crib. Once she caught sight of Rachel she began to cry harder.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," Rachel assured the distressed baby. She picked her up out of her crib and began to rock her. "Beth, where's momma? I'm surprised she's not in here. When you cry she's usually in here faster than I can open my eyes. Well it's ok. I'm sure she's tired after having to deal with us," Rachel explained to Beth, who had calmed down considerably. "Let's go see if mom's awake," she said as she walked out of Beth's room and into Shelby's.

Rachel was surprised to find that Shelby was not sleeping in her bed or was not in her bathroom. She then headed downstairs to see if her mom was awake. _If she was awake then why didn't she get Beth when she started crying? _Rachel decided to shake that thought from her brain. Her pace quickened as she continued to see no sign of her mother anywhere.

"Mom!" Rachel called out. "Mom, if this is a joke or something, it's not funny."

Upon hearing no answer, Rachel grabbed the phone from the receiver on the wall and dialed Shelby's cell phone number. She hung up in frustration when she heard the Wicked ringtone go off somewhere behind her. She decided to check all the rooms in the house one last time, Beth still attached to her hip. After coming up empty-handed once again, she decided to call her house.

"Dad!" Rachel said a little too loudly when she heard her dad's voice on the other side of the call.

"Rachel, it's 6:30 on a Saturday. Saturday is my sleeping in day."

"I know dad. Sorry. But this is important. I can't find mom. I've searched the whole house several times and I've even called her cell phone, which didn't help because it's right here in the kitchen, but I have no idea where she is!" Rachel explained, now out of breath.

"Whoa, whoa Rachel. Calm down. Are you sure she's not in the attic or something?"

"Dad, I wouldn't be calling if I hadn't already checked the entire house," she said, emphasizing the word 'entire'.

"Ok honey. I'll wake your father and we'll drive to Shelby's house. And Rach, try not to pass out from over excited breathing."

"Ok dad, I'll try," Rachel said, completely missing the sarcasm. "But please hurry."

"Ok. I will. See you soon. Love you."

"I love you too."

Glee

Author's Note: Did you guys like it? Should I continue? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and story alerts that I received already. You guys are awesome. So this is chapter numero dos. Enjoy

Glee

Rachel was pacing back and forth in the living room, trying to calm herself down. She was still holding Beth, who was not acting fussy at the moment, thank goodness. She was thinking of all the possible places Shelby might be but it didn't take long before her mind wandered and she wondered if something bad had happened to her. Luckily, the sound of the doorbell that rang through the house didn't leave her much time to dwell on the thought.

Rachel opened the front door to see both of her fathers, Leroy and Hiram, standing there. Leroy rubbed his eyes, like a child, in an attempt to get rid of his sleepiness.

"Guys, I thought you were going to hurry to get here. Twenty-five minutes isn't exactly speedy," Rachel said before motioning for the two men to come into the house.

"Good morning to you too, Rachel," Hiram said.

"Oh yeah. Good morning," Rachel said as she walked over to her fathers and gave them each a quick peck on the cheek. "So back to the more pressing matter at hand. I have no earthly idea where Shelby is."

"Rachel, calm down. We're going to check the house a couple more times before we do anything else. Ok?" Rachel nodded. "Good, let's go."

So the three Berry's scoured the entire house; every bathroom, every closet, and even the attic. Still no sign of Shelby. Rachel expected this. She had told her dads that she already searched the house but they still insisted on searching again.

Once the Berry's had finished searching, they all met back up down stairs in the living room.

"Ok, so she's not here," Leroy said.

Rachel resisted the strong urge to make a sarcastic comment.

"Do you know of any places she might be? Did she mention that she had to be somewhere?" Hiram, ignoring his husband's obvious statement, asked Rachel.

Rachel thought for a moment. Shelby hadn't mentioned that she needed to go anywhere. If she did, she would have mentioned it several times so that she couldn't forget. Rachel Berry had an impeccable memory. So that wasn't it. At first she wondered if Shelby had left because she didn't want to deal with her anymore. The other night, Rachel had given her mother a hard time about not wanting to go to bed at 9:30, even though they both knew she was exhausted, forcing Shelby to slip into Coach Corcoran mode. She felt guilty afterward. She knew her mom didn't like to have to use her teacher persona around home but she didn't hesitate to do so when she needed. But she didn't let herself think like that for long. Shelby wouldn't leave without her phone and especially her car. And she certainly wouldn't abandon Beth, let alone leave her with her teenage daughter. Besides, despite the little bumps in the road they occasionally had, she was sure Shelby still loved her.

"No, I can't think of anywhere she might be," Rachel said and then let out a frustrated sigh. "Wait, I could call Jesse and see if he knows anything," Rachel said, already rushing to grab the phone.

"Jesse?" Hiram questioned. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Oh right, the egging incident. "Why would you call Jesse?"

"He was basically Shelby's star in Vocal Adrenaline. They still keep in touch even though she left last year. And he comes over here all the time." Rachel saw the still confused look on her dad's face and continued to explain. "But its ok. We're on good terms now and we've moved past everything that happened last year."

Both men just nodded and let Rachel proceed with her call.

"Hey Jesse," Rachel said.

"Rachel? Do you know its 7:30 on a Saturday?"

"Yes, yes, I know. And I'm sorry I woke you up but this is important. Did Shelby mention to you that she was going somewhere?"

"Um, no," Jesse said as he sat up in his bed. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked, concern seeping into his voice.

"I just...she's missing. She's not in the house but her car is still here."

"Oh my god," Jesse said as he brought his hand to his mouth. "What if..."

"I know," Rachel said, cutting him off.

"Do you want me to come over there?"

"Can you?"

"Sure Rach. I'll be over there as soon as I can.

"Thanks Jesse."

"No problem," he said while smiling slightly.

After Rachel got off the phone with Jesse she turned to both of her fathers. She stood staring at them for a few moments before her emotions gave way and she ran into their arms, crying at the same time. Both men wrapped their arms around the tiny girl and tried to console her, whispering shushing sounds into her ear. The three of them stood this way for a few minutes, engulfed in each other's embrace. After Rachel's cries died down to sniffles she began to speak again.

"I'm really scared," Rachel said, her head still resting on Leroy's shoulder.

"I know baby. But it's gonna be ok. Everything's gonna be ok."

Rachel closed her eyes as she replayed her father's words over and over in her mind, forcing herself to believe that they were true.

"Everything's gonna be ok."

Glee

Shelby's eyes fluttered open and close a couple of times. Suddenly, her eyes shot open when she realized she was not in her bed. She couldn't see anything. Wherever she was, it was pitch black. She soon began to panic when she felt that her hands were tied behind her back, restraining her. She struggled in vain for a few moments to get the ropes loose. Shelby rested her head on the cool wall behind her and tried to remember what had happened. She recalled kissing Rachel goodnight, checking on Beth, and then going to bed. It was then that she remembered how a very strong stranger had roughly woken her up from her sleep. Everything after that was blurry.

Because she didn't know what else to do, she began to yell. "Help! Please, anyone, please help me!"

Shelby jumped and stopped yelling when she saw the opening of a door to her left. Only a sliver of light slipped into the room. Shelby sat deathly still when the door closed. She could hear footsteps coming closer but she couldn't see anyone.

Just then a blinding light came on and filled the entire room. Shelby had to squint for a few seconds so that her eyes could get used to the new light. When her vision fully restored itself she came to find Bad Guy standing in the middle of the room staring at her. He was still wearing all black but now the ski mask was off. The man had dark, almost black hair that was cleanly cut and out of his face. He was a few inches taller than Shelby. She took in his muscular body, figuring that's part of the reason why he had over-powered her. Shelby stared at Bad Guy intently, holding her breath to see what he would do.

When he didn't say anything, Shelby turned her gaze toward the wall, admitting that she had lost the staring contest. It was then that she noticed for the first time what was on his walls. Before, she had been too scared by his presence to acknowledge anything else. But now, she looked on in horror as she took in the walls that were covered in pictures of herself along with gold star stickers. She even saw some old newspaper articles, hanging from the ceiling, about Vocal Adrenaline's many victories, in which she was also pictured. They were spread everywhere. She guessed that there were probably a thousand pictures of her in this entire room.

Bad Guy smirked as he saw Shelby take a look around the room.

Shelby fixed her eyes back to the man. The glare she was giving him could have made any Vocal Adrenaline member run for cover. But this man, he stayed rooted to his spot and reflected the same glare back at the woman.

"What the hell do you want with me? What is all this?" Shelby asked angrily.

Bad Guy closed the gap between himself and Shelby and sat down beside her.

"Shelby, you don't have to get angry with me. You're just too beautiful to look angry," Bad Guy said as he brushed the side of Shelby's face with his hand. She immediately tensed as she felt his icy fingers touch her skin, sending a chill throughout her body. He leaned in to give her a kiss but Shelby pulled away. This didn't help because he grabbed her by the shoulders so she would stay still while he kissed her on the cheek. Even though it was brief, to Shelby, it felt like hours. When he pulled away and stood back up, they continued the staring game. Shelby looked into his eyes and tried to read them but she saw nothing. Just emptiness.

Finally, Bad Guy started to walk out of the room, but then he stopped mid step, as if remembering something. Shelby's eyes widened when she saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a black bandanna and fully realized what he was going to do.

"Please, you don't have to do this," Shelby pleaded.

Bad Guy held up a hand, silencing her. "I have to go to work now and I can't have you yelling and screaming while I'm gone."

"I won't scream. I promise."

"I don't think that's a promise you can keep. So I have to take precautions," he said. Shelby shook her head furiously when he brought the bandanna closer but this didn't make him spare her, and he tied the cloth tightly around her mouth. Shelby whimpered softly as Bad Guy turned and walked towards the door.

When he rested his hand on the door handle, he looked back at Shelby who was watching his every move. "Shelbs, don't go anywhere ok?"

She furrowed her brow and he smirked at his own humorless joke before he walked out of the room. Her heart sank a little when she heard the door lock.

Shelby didn't dare to move for what felt like an eternity after Bad Guy had left. She was too frozen with fear. After a while, tears began to spring from Shelby's eyes but she quickly forced herself to stop, if for nothing else than her own sanity.

_"Be brave, Shelby. You have to be brave."_

Shelby repeated these words over and over in her mind before she fell asleep again.

Glee

Author's Note: So this is the end of chapter 2. It would honestly mean a lot to me if you could leave a review. (Plus it helps me write faster )

By the way, I'm horrible at coming up with title names so if you guys have any ideas for a title that I can use for this story it would be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
